Endymion Aheri (LOT) (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Endymion Aheri is second demigod son of Zeus, current leading god of planet Terra. His mother is Peatrice Aheri woman who keeps item shop in skyloft. Once Zeus was flying in loftwing disguise nearby skyloft and noticed Peatrice walking in evening time. Zeus decended and takes form of young man with long blonde hair and comes to talk with Peatrice. They meet man times and Peatrice`s father becomes annoyed about hers daugter secret suitor. Zeus and Peatrice even have their few exotic nigth dates few times. Zeus eventually left Peatrice and she was heart broken and his father was joyed, that hers daugter suitor undestand to get lost before he could handle him. Howewer year later baby boy was born. Peatrice father was angry, but softened and decided help Peatrice rise the child, Peatrice decided give child name Endymion. Name which comes from writer who writed all stories of legendary demigod Hercules journeys and heroic deed`s. When Endymion grows up Peatrice and his father Peater noticed that he is not normal child. Even being few years old Endymion could easily lift tables and even small boulders and didn`t get even sratch when falling three meters from roof to ground, only laughing after incident. Also when he sneezed Peatrice was sure that he saw some electricity around Endymion. When he is enough old he goes skyloft knigth academy to become knigth. He is bullied by Groose all time, but Endymion never loses his temper against him. But in ceremony where is raced for the gods Groose push Endymion off his loftwing by bombing it and fall to ground. During fall something awakenes inside him and he notices that he can glide without loftwing. Endymion lands close to mysterious temple and wonders what just happened, he hears voice from temple. In temple front door is old woman who says she has been expecting him. Path to Hero In path to hero we see as young boy Endymion start his journey to hero. His first mission will be that he must stop Ghirahim from attaining powerfull artifact which will help him free his own mistress demon lord. Can Endymion stop Ghirahim at time before he can relase his mistress or is Terra doomed from begining story? Learning his heritage and first ``family business`` Endymion survives his first challenge and travel towards empire for new adventures. In way he learns from visiting at Zeus temple and meeting even king of gods himself. That he is actually son of Zeus and demigod. Zeus gives Endymion task to clean empire from it`s corruption. Endymion gets to help for this misson from his brother Hercules. They both head to empire and think that cleanin empire it`s corruption will be easy, but more deeper they dig, more sinister plan will reveal himself. Who is really mastermind all of this? This will reveal as Endymion with help Hercules and nigth aid digs deeper this sinister web of corruption. Immigration wars Immigration wars begin after empire has fallen. Many slaves who has been kept in empire has get their freedom, but now that is lead another problem. Where they can live? Where they can go? Of course normal humans get their places very quicly, but other creatures like dark elfs and orcs are another story. In this stories Endymion with his brother Hercules faces new crisis as different races begin war because they don`t wanna give their land to other than themselves. Can Endymion and Hercules solve this problem? Travels of Endymion How Endymion rised to be hero, what everyone knowed around planet? These you will get answers in Travels of Endymion, here we shall tkae closer look as Endymion begin his journey to herohood. He travels firstly with Hercules and Kiyoko at his site as they begin solve firstly small town problems then their kings and kindoms and lastly gods and their problems. As he travels around solving problems, his greatest challenge rises as he becomes discovering bloody history of gods and at end he is forced walk alone to solve this as Kiyoko had terrible fate by old man and Hercules is ascended back to godhood... In these stories Endymion will gain new friends as many as enemies, will he survive about these problems? Hero`s demise After ten years of traveling and doing different hero deed`s, saving people`s life`s, preventing god`s to figth each other and also saving and fixing villages/town`s, he ended up back to dark elf kindom. Endymion quicly finded out that everything is not rigth there. Land was filled with monsters and other creatures, which where attacking everything what moved. Endymion is greeted by Jane as now she has grow adulthood, which begin tell that his father Ashram has been acting strangely and don`t seem to be himself. After first encounter with Ashram Endymion worst fears begin creep back as he begin realese what has happend to Ashram and who is behind all of this, even now one believes that is even possible.... Can Endymion solve what has happened in dark elf kindom capital Dormaccu or is this his final journey? Another treath to Terra New threath rises from shadow to interrupt Terras peacifull life. Endymion has to pay his deed in underworld, while new enemy rises in ground. This new group leaded by sorceress try collect many to hers army and something else which bothers even gods. Even later when Endymion returns back to surface, he must made his final choice and choose his side in this final incoming war against old and new. How he will ensure piece one more last time to Terra, which is caused by ancient hatred and greed by gods with their wars.... Story Blogs Path to hero: ''So legend begins'' | ''Plan to relase of demon lord ''| ''Meet demon lord servant Ghirahim ''| ''Finding artifact'' |''' ''Oh no, i am too late ''|''' Finding power '| 'Hero`s first real challenge (coming soon) Learing his heritage and first ``family business``: ''Meeting king of gods and big brother?! ''| ''Welcome to empire, we have corruption now in sale in half prize ''| ''Meet nigth raid'' | ''Cold general'' | ''Time to take out trash ''| ''Take out the pig | ''Who is really behind all of this? | ''Taining with Athena'' |''' Thunder and ice '''| ''Great empire weapon ''| ''God of war and sinister plan ''| King of Titans has relased '| 'Bigger they are, that easily they fall (coming soon) Immigration Wars: Great party after tyranny fall '| 'Great hangover and wise words from Zeus '| 'New problem, where they live '| 'Discussion begin '| 'Discussion heated up '| 'Discussion ended, new conlfict? '| 'Wait there is fishy things going on? '| 'True culprit shows up '| 'Day when kitsune girl saved world '| 'Land for anyone, but everyone is not happy Travels of Endymion: Travel begins '| 'Crisis in town '| 'Hurry up brothers, flood comes '| 'Last second save '| 'Anger between Poseidon and Athena '| 'Medusas tears '| 'At Meduasa lair '| 'Kiyoko saves day again '| 'Why Athena and Poseidon hates aech others '| 'Tavel to island of great technology '| 'Medusas tears part 2 '| 'Secret of the islands '| 'Secret temple underwater '| 'Answers for Athenas and Poseidon hate '| 'Fox girls suggestion '| 'Hercules gains his godhood' travel goes on ''| ''Sarcassos surpise at planet Terra ''| ''Sarcassos new overlord of multiverse? ''| ''Unique team, Time lord and Demigod ''| ''Fall down or great success ''| ''Endymions hard choice ''| ''Fiona proud valkyrie princess ''| ''Hey i am Fiona, can i join you ''| ''Kindom plea, please save the princess ''| ''Hunt to no mans land ''| ''Familiar shopkeeper at the desert ''| ''Apollo refuse, but has trick ''| ''Day as hero ''| ''More sweeter day than yesterday ''| ''These days are more rotten than sweeter ''| ''Bye, Bye dream world ''| ''Hunt continues ''| ''Walley of fallen titans ''| ''Gates to underworld ''| ''Medusas tears part 3 ''| ''Down to underworld ''| ''Meet your friendly neighbourhood uncle Hades ''| ''Hades gamble ''| ''Trip to Tartarus ''| ''Meeting old faces down there ''| ''Deepest part of Tartarus and bond of immortality ''| ''Shared history lesson from great-grandma ''| ''Heros rising from land of dead ''| ''Deal with Hades and here is your princess ''| Thus travel goes on.... 'Hero demise: ' ''Return to Dormaccu and meet Jane ''| ''Elf kindom at chaos ''| ''Ashram, you are not Ashram!!! ''| ''I can`t do this, i am not strong enough ''| ''Fall back and new plan ''| ''Zeus and Athena ''| ''Second training with big sis ''|''' Awekened Endymion, i am Zeus wrath '| 'Hunt for great power '| 'Ashram gets earth, but Endymion gets wind '| 'Thruth is reveled, hello little brother '| 'Evenly battle between brothers '| 'Battle between wind and earth '| 'Fall of elf, i didn`t want to do this... '| 'Skin for skin, Hades claim his prize Another treath to Terra: ''' ''Hero`s comeback ''|''' Ha, this is too easy '| 'Who leads this army? '| 'New group for world domination '| 'Old friend has show up '|' What they are after really? '| 'First clash between a-army and heroes '| 'Short break up and having fun '| 'Heros intuition, there is something greater going on '| 'Secret revaled, resurrection of war god '| 'Back from grave baby, Ares is here '| 'Athena and Endymion versus Ares '| 'Unstoppable Ares '| 'No worries god of strenght is here, mighty Hercules '| 'Ares defeted, but escaped with army '| 'Second breakup and second gods meeting '| 'Whispers at the night '| 'Endymion is missing and Ares is moving again '| 'Endymion at forest temple '| 'Gaia emerges, please my son, join me '| 'Endymion challenges Gaia and battle rages on '| 'Hopeless battle, please son don`t figth against your mother '| 'Surpise rescue team Zeus, Poseidon and uncle Hades '| 'Gaia relases giants and titans, is this apocalypse? '| 'Great battle and rage power of Jane '| 'Jane dominates all '| 'I am sorry Jane this is gonna hurt more me than you '| 'Friend versus friend, deja vu versus deja vu, Endymion versus Jane '| 'Everything good at end, we guess? '' '''Devil`s dear son Saga: 'Visiting planet Terra ''| ''Suppose be normal hunting trip ''| ''Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram ''| ''Finding nephilims, with help of Jane ''| ''Kain`s trap' | ''Brothers meet firts time ''| ''Meeting devil, eye to eye ''| ''Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear '''Trapped and Separated Saga: Gang is whole again and what we do now.... Clash of five armies Saga: ...we will FIGTH!!! '| 'Recap for seven years | ' ''Heroes are unsure about themselves '| ' Heroes ways differ '| ' ''Galactic Guardians are here, stop breaking the la..erm multiverse! ''| ''Nephilims freedom to everyone is here ''| Turnabouts, Djinns are figthing too? '| ' ''Multiverse is about to break ''| ''His holiness has descend from heaven ''| ''Dark man with Butler ''| ''I borrow this and epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| Dark man with Butler s gone, what we do now??!! '''Prophesy Saga: Endgame Saga: ''' ''Darkness has risen ''| Great police force has fallen | Archangel and Devil has fallen | Great Demiurge has fallen | Guardian of Multiverse has fallen | Eveything has fallen to darkness '''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Paradox, wut the fu.....'' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Endymion and Kiyoko, heart warm reunion Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Strange thing at planet Terra '| 'Secret organization, we must warn everyone Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Welcome tournament of science and magic: ' ''New announcement from Sister of Fates '''| Tournament begins | ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Appearance and Personality Endymion appears as teenage boy with black hair and wearing white tunic, trousers with brown boots. (Path to hero) After he became chosen Hero of Olympus he gained armour wich looks like his tunic, but have arm and boot armour. He has blue eyes, but when he is using his full power they became all white like his father has all time. Endymion is calm person, who tries think first, before doing anything. Even sometimes he look like doing some radical, he is always think it before doing it. In his younger days he was more like ``ah, okey, i have to this now`` idealogy. This was solely for thath he ddin`t know where he has gotten himself to. When think about it he was living as normal teenager and boom you where throwed to ground where some old lady told you ``You must save the world``. It was not surpise that almost his journeys first part he is just ``okey let`s go``. But after figthing Louise and later against empire tyranny he begin form bigger picture in his mind. But this picture is only cream at top of cake in bloody history of planet Terra. All these revelations begin change Endymion as he begin struggle who is really evildoer here and who i should thrust. This turned him from every place helper for those who are really needing help and think at least twice before thrusting others at first glance. Another which leaved scars in Endymion was Kiyoko sacrifice. He meeted Kiyoko at empire capital and they eventyally fallen in love deeply. After Kiyoko sacrifice Endymion has been quiet about his lovelife and decline all offers from other womens for relationship. This seen as Fiona has been many times (i don`t remeber count) try seduce Endymion and even one time take him with force, but even still Endymion decline polite. Even Jane has try ask Endymion out, but no results. Of course for Endymion declining has good reason... But still all off this, he is humple and courageus person. Sometimes he migth be stubborn and has come think as he is hero of olympus, he must face these dangers alone. But his friends must remind that he is not alone in situtations. Personal Statictics Alignment: '''Neutral good '''Date of Birth: 1, july 746, Terra, Current Calendar of AFOT, universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: '''Skyloft '''Weight: 70 kg Height: 175 cm Likes: '''Look for new things and want learn how everything works. '''Dislikes: '''Spiders (Has spiderfobia) '''Eye Color: Blue, in full power state, his eyes changes complete white Hair Color: Black Hobbies: '''Free time he uses his air manipulation to practise his juggler skill, with big rocks. '''Values: '''Honest friendship '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single, later dating with Travels of Endymion and forward with Kiyoko Family: ' *'Daughters: Lissie and Tiffany (Timeline 666) *'Daughters: Lissie and Tiffany (Timeline 2)' *'Father: Zeus, Mother: Peatrice Aheri' *'Uncles: Hades and Poseidon' *'Brothers: Hercules, Ares, etc' *'Sisters: Athena, etc' *'Grandfather: Kronus, Greatmother: Rhea' *'Great-Grandmother: Gaia, Great-GrandFather: Uranus' *'Great-Granduncle: Pontus' *'Basically great-great-grandfather: Highfather' Status: Alive, Dead in end of Hero`s demise, but bringed back to life in Another threath to Hyrule Affiliation: Hyrule, Olympian Gods Previous Affiliation: None Themes: Endymion`s normal battle theme Endymion versus Ashram (Ares controlled) Unstopable Ares!/Ares vs Athena and Endymion Hercules versus Endymion sparring match Endymion and Hercules versus Kronus/Grandsons versus Granpa! Endymion fullpower/Strom is rising theme Theme when Endymion uses Power of Three/God Mode Kiyoko sacrifice/This is goodbye..until we meet again! Carl fused with Existence/Ligth of Hope theme!/Heroes last stand against Darkness!!! This how you fool hell and heist nephilims from there!/Team Nephilim Bridage! Endymion vs Gaia!/Sorry mother, i don`t stand behind your idealogies! Hero, half human, half god, everyones loveable person!/Endymions personal theme! Powers and Abilities Tier: High 6-C | 6-A, High 6-A with Piece of Sky | 5-B+ Name: Endmion Aheri, Endy by his friends and comrades. Hero of Olympus. Hero of Terra. Origin: 'Tales of nephilim '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 when begins his path to hero, maybe two thousands years to to present days (He looks always 20 years old) '''Classification: '''Demigod (Planetary god and human hybrid) '''Powers and abilities: ' '''Pre-training with Athena and awekening, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation (Weather control), Holy Manipulation (Healing), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Longevity, Elemental Magic (Type 2,) (with spells), Flight (with air manipulation), Crushing Fists and Ultra Legs, (Endymion can consentrate power to his fist or legs, like his big brother), Good Resistance to high and low temperatures (has been inside volcano and been frozen by Esdeath, survived from both), Explosion Manipulation (By Air Blast),'' | Post-training with Athena and awekening, ''Instinctive Reaction (With air and electricity manipulation),'' Expert at Martial Arts,Weapon Mastery (Dual Sword Mastery), Aura (Defensive, Endymion forms aura from his electricity)', Plus with Piece of Sky Boost/grant', Air Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Sky Manipulation, Avian Manipulation, Magic' (Type 2), Precognition (Battle Precognition), Immortality (Type 1), '''| In God Mode Armor of Primordials' '(God mode gives Endymion armor, which boost his powers to rival planetary gods),' 'Enhanced Physiology' '(Can survive at space and others hars enviroments),' 'Regeneration' '(Mid)' 'Immortality' '(Type 1) and with planet level''' Earth Manipulation, Ocean Manipulation, Sky Manipulation, Elemental Magic (Type 2, all types of elemental magic), Divine energy Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection), Matter Manipulation (Molecular level), Size Manipulation (Armour gives user to grow mountain size at blink and back), Teleportation (via magic), Divine Aura (Power of Three gives user golden colour Holy Aura which is harmfull against demonic beings or related them or dark magic) '''Attack Potency: Large Island level, '''(With full power Endymion can create so much air presure, electricity or consentrate power to his fist/legs, that with his own of bolt of Zeus he can has been destroyed area which is about 447 kilometers radius) | '''Continent Level, (After his training and accepting god side Endymion powers rises physically same as his brother and could easily create continent wide storm or weather changes. Has deflected Ares`s destruction orb with air manipulation), Multi-Continent level, (with Piece of Sky, gives him multi-continent level weather manipulation and enhances his air and electricity control. Gives also boost to power, magic and precognition) | Planet level+, '(with Power of Three, Power of three has one of third power from Gaia, Pontus and Uranus. Whit this Endymion can manipulate effects at planetary scale and is capable destroy or reconstruct whole planet Terra. Endymion blow up paraller world which was created by Apollo and was identical to planet Terra. Also he has figth par with Louise, with god mode.) 'Speed: Massively Hypersonic, '''(about 900 mach at best react, move and flying speed) | '''Massively Hypersonic+, (After training Endymion speed rises about 1294 mach), | FTL, (with Power of Three, gives Endymion faster than ligth speed.) Lifting Strength: Class M+, '''(Lifted large part of temple one time, temples weigth about few million tons. He can lift same amount with his air manipulation) | '''Class T, (After training Endymion could compete with Hercules in pure strength), | Class E+, (with Power of Three) Striking Strength: Large Island Class, '(Endymion has vaporized large mountain with one punch) '| Continent Class, '''(After training he could share punches with his brother Hercules and their figth shattered continent), '''Multi-Continent Class, (Hurted Ashram who had Ares bloodstone and Piece of Earth) | Planet Class+, '(with Power of Three.) 'Durability: Large Island level, '''(withstanded blast from The Shikoutazer) | '''Continent Level, (Has withstanded multiple hits from Ares, before they begin effect Endymion giving him wounds), Multi-Continent Level, '(Has fighted with Ashram who had Ares bloodstone and Piece of Earth in his possession evenly) '| Planet level+, (with Power of Three) Stamina: Superhuman+, '(fighted Esdeath, then short time with The Shikoutazer, then Ares and lastly titans like Kronus (help with Hercules and nigth raid to latter)) '| Superhuman+, (Has fighted with Hercules sparring mach about two hours), | Superhuman+, (with Power of Three/Godmode Endymion can figth par with beings like Louise.) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers,' '''with his weather manipulation '| Thousands of Kilometers, with abilities and Piece of Three Sky which enhances his weather, air and electricity manipulation to multi-continent level. '| '''Planetary, with whole Power of Three in his possession. '''Standart equipment: ' *Sword, which his grandpa gived him. *Later '''Sword of Zeus. *'Shield of Aegis', few times. *'Piece of Sky'. *Sometimes complete Power of Three. Intelligence: Above average, '''He has fast thinking speed and reactions, thanks to his god side heritage. He is also master swordman and martial arts, he learned his sword and martial skills from Goddess Athena. '''Weaknesses: * Sometimes stubborn and don`t think use all options what he has. Example he could use magic, but it didn`t use magic even he could. * Before training Endymion could not use bolt of Bolt of Zeus than once. Later he could howewer make three bolts at same time before he must give himself cooltime. * He can`t use Power of Three than 10 minutes, before it killing him from power overuse. * Also if he uses too much Power of Three, it also kills him. * He must consenrate, when changing weather, leaving him vulnereable to attacks. * If enemy can hide his/hers body electricity and disturb surrounding air, Endymion cannot use his Calm mind and Do it 'attack. '''Feats: ' *When pushed his limits Endymion has managet lift physically object, which weigth about 100 000 tons, protect his friends from harm with his air shield and changed weather same time to distract enemies. 'Key: '''Pre-training and unsure of his powers. '| 'Post-training and ``Awekening alongside Piece of Sky '| '''Power of Three/God Mode '''Note: Stats ready, but in future may be changes... Notable attacks/Techiques * Air Blast: '''Endymion uses air manipulation to presure air in small space and then ignitate it electricity to form powerfull blast. Whit these blast Endymion blows up mountains casually. * '''Air Slash: '''Endymion uses his air to make sharp cutters to cut opponent. Whit these he is cutted mountains half. * '''Air Shield: '''Endymion uses air to protect himself or others from harm. * '''Air Crap: '''Endymion uses air to telekinecly grap target and throw or crush them. He can lift same amount with air as he can lift physically. * '''Hurricane: '''Endymion creates massive hurricane capable whipe cities away * '''Enhanced senses: '''With air manipulation Endymion can smell, hear and feel at hundred kilometers wide, if he concentrades. * '''Tunder: '''Endymion shoot electricity from his hands or from sky, if he uses weather maipulation same time. * '''Whip: '''Endymion uses his electricity to make chain and uses to whip enemy or grap them. With this he can shock his enemies and trow them around. Or he can uses this as graple beam. * '''Dual wielding: '''After training with Athena Endymion learned wield and use two swords at same time. He is currently one of best dual sword wielders at Terra. He wields his grandfathers sword and sword of Zeus same time. * '''Storm is rising: '''Endymion uses weather manipulation to create large island and later continent wide storm, where can be ligthingstorm, raining, snowing, wind speed changes up to hurricanes and temperature changes cold to hot. He can freely change weather, howewer he can change weather and leave like that, it won`t change until his change it himself or someone other overrides weather. Of course these weather changes wont effect Endymion slightles and he can walk trough snowstrom like it sunny weather outside. ' * '''Calm mind and Do it: '''Endymion didn`t fully learn Athena`s '''Keep calm and come at me' move, but he maded his own variation. Endymon uses his air and electricity manipulation to make aura around himself to predict where attack comes from. With his electricity Endymion can sense his opponents body electricity and use it to predict his opponent moves for defense and attack. * Bolt of Zeus: '''Zeus has later teached Endymion make tunder bolt like him for his good deeds. Of course at the time and being demigod, Endymions version is lot weaker. Also it taked much toll out of him for make even one botl. With this Endymion can destroy area of 223 kilometers. After his training and unlocking his full potential he can do this more easily and it won`t make him weaker. He could also do three bolts before he must take rest for doing them. * '''God Mode: '''After channeling power percfectly from Power of Three he can enter god mode, which increase and boost his powers. (Can use only when has complete Power of Three) * '''With this it ends (In God Mode): '''Endymion concentrates energy to sword and then hit with enemy same power with is enough pulverize whole planet. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mamutto vs Endymion (Hunter Blood) Mamuttos profile (6-A Key and speed equalized) Inconclussive Matches: Trivia *Events happens same multiverse/universe, where Tales of nephilim happens, but different galaxy where earth is located. *Even Kiykos fate to be trapped in lamp and been far away from Endymion, he still stayed loyal to Kiyoko and didn`t take another girl/woman be his girlfriend. Even Jane and Princess Fiona has been offered herselfs to Endymion.... Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Magic Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters Category:Demigods Category:Martial Artists Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Flight Users Category:Hybrids Category:Size Shifters Category:Armored Characters Category:Holy Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Original Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Instinctive Reaction Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Legend of Terra Category:Precognition Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Aura Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Weapon Masters